eldrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Einar
Einar was a powerful Varl soldier in the Tarthian military. He took no commanding role in his prime, however was remarkably strong. He lost his eye at the Battle for Elder's Keep in 100 B.D. For the 32 year peace, he has served as a Huscarl to Jarl Halstein. He is regarded as being one of the longest fighting warriors amongst the Varl as well as one of their eldest. Biography From a young age Einar immediately felt the call to battle, as many Varl did. He did not care for Gods, runes or politics: Fighting was what gave him joy the feeling of freedom and clarity, the taste of blood, the feeling of sweat during a battle, the wind blowing through your hair and blessing your weapon. It was all too great. But training at the docks and in the woods was not enough for him - he needed battle. Einar started small, slaying bears and other woodland creatures within the forest, but this was not enough. He needed more. The young Varl continued on to slay runaways, deserters and bandits within the woods, they gave him practice and the battle he sorely desired. Conquest of Men For the longest time Einar had served as a simple townguard for Grufsgard. Generally it was just dealing with drunk Varl who were getting too rowdy for the other Varl's comfort, and brigands who reckoned they'd take their shot at robbing the Varl. It often did not go in the brigand's favour. However in 287 B.D. King Jerrik received a letter of demands from the King of men. It read, ''"To the wise and esteemed King Jerrik, I hereby declare my rulership over the lands of Norgott and take the fief of Grufsgard for my realm. You will be reduced to Lord of Grufsgard, however you and your people will live peacefully until I summon you to war. The King of Tarthia and future Emperor of the known world, King Aemund." ''Outraged, King Jerrik immediately set up defenses around Grufsgard and the rest of Norgott and the peoples prepared for war. Einar was summoned into the Hall to personally fight alongside King Jerrik, an honour to be sure but Einar regrets that he could not fight on the frontlines himself. The siege went on for a year before the Varl ran out of food, and were diminished by famine. King Aemund charged through the gates and his men lead a quick slaughter to the Hall, where Aemund personally put down Jerrik. The Varl had no choice but to surrender, and join the Kingdom of Tarthia under their new Lord Hammond, Aemund's nephew. Fortunately due to the Varl's resistance the young Lord Hammond was only allowed to rule Grufsgard for 6 months before he was sent back to Tarthia under fear that the Varl may kill him. Since then the Varl have been allowed to elect their own Lord, which since then has been renamed 'Jarl'. The Valgran Campaign In 263 B.D. Orcs of the Valgran Pact had come sailing down the estuary and through the river to right outside Grufsgard where they attacked the Varl. Both weather and lack of preparation was their bane and their siege was short, Einar there got to fulfill his goal of fighting a battle on the frontlines where he killed many orcs. Since then, the Orcs have not returned to Grufsgard. Returning The Favour Once the Coalition of Man had declare war on the Valgran Pact, Einar had no hesitation to join in the war and sign up as an Enlist, almost forgetting about what the men had done to his people all those years ago. Einar cared not for giving commands, nor for taking them so long as he was able to fight. Since he had already made quite a name for himself amongst the Varl, he believed it was time that all of the Coalition and those Pact bastards too knew his name and his legend. Once upon the shores of Durburash the platoon marched on into the Kha'lash Wastes. Einar was uncomfortable with how slowly his platoon were moving, alongside another Varl named Fiske. At night, Fiske was left to stay up and keep watch, but as their impatience grew he woke up Einar and they travelled further into the Kha'lash Wastes alone. Soon they found a small farm inhabited by an orc man, an orc wife and their children. The parents tried to stop Einar and Fiske, fighting them off for as long as they could, yet they got the better of them. It did not occur to them that these were simple people - all the saw them as were orcs. Nothing more. During the fighting the two children managed to escape the two Varl. Einar told Fiske he would not have slain the children anyway; But to this day? He knows that's not true. As the ventured further into the Wastes they grew lost, tired and delirious. Fiske lost sight of reason and ambushed Einar as he slept, claiming that it was his fault that they were here, his fault they were lost, his fault they would die. The duel was short. Einar never shared what happened that day, whether Fiske had lived or died, but Fiske stayed with Einar's mind for the rest of his days. Scared, hopeless and dying Einar knew that he would not see another moon. Grabbing his hammer and calling upon his determination for battle he marched onto an Orc settlement known as Blarak. The fervorous Varl charged into the city alone, attacking everyone and anyone he could see. Due to the overwhelming numbers it was to no avail, and Einar was captured and thrown into a cell. Once word got out that a foreign invader had attacked Orcish lands the Overlord requested the prisoner's transport to the capital, the journey he saw was hard and long. Harder than the aimless wandering he had gone through beforehand. Once they arrived the Overlord Rash'rell interrogated Einar, torturing him and brutalizing him to get information. Einar would not answer until the Overlord threatened to cut off Einar's horns. On that shameful day Einar put his pride before his comrades, and told the Overlord everything about the Coalition's attack. This is amongst yet another story Einar has refused to share with his fellow Varl. After almost 24 years of captivity in Orcish territory, Einar found hope when the Ceasiell Sovereignty attacked the city and caused immense damage. Despite the Elves' defeat, Einar had managed to break out of the jail and escape through the chaos. Return Once he returned home he was cheered, praised as a hero and a true warrior. All they knew was that he'd spent the past 20 years in Valgria, on enemy soil, Varl across Norgott made up the rest of the story themselves. Some tales told that he personally killed the Overlord, some tell that he was named 'Trollsbane' amongst the Orcs as he managed to kill many trolls with only his bare hands. Of course, none of these were true. Einar continued never confirming nor denying the tales. Instead he quietly lived with his shame. Battle For Elder's Keep For years, Einar kept fighting, he was hellbent on dying in battle so that he could redeem himself of his sins. Yet he proved better than most who crossed his path, that was until 30 years later at the Battle For Elder's Keep. The battle was intense as the sun burned skin and blade tore flesh on the battlefield. Einar had rushed with the masses, learning his lesson from the Valgran Campaign 50 years ago. It was perfect, this was the battle Einar had craved so long, that he lusted. This was destined to be the day he dies. From across the plains he saw a huge foe, an orc, Einar knew that it would be him. Einar rushed on forth, gripping his hammer in one hand and his destiny in the other. They fought long and hard when it hit Einar: The realization of who this was, the stink of an enemy he made long ago, Rash'rell and this was his son: Urk'rell. The suddenness of this threw Einar off guard, and Urk'rell threw Einar across the field with the swing of his mace. Another Varl named Eriksson ran to try and save Einar, charging into Urk'rell with his axe. But Urk'rell was an indominable foe, and their battle was brief as Urk'rell grabbed Eriksson's axe and bashed in his skull with a mace. Urk'rell grabbed the harasser's axe and swung it towards Einar's face, taking his eye. Einar fell back. Darkness ensued as he laid, proud to accept this death. Until the darkness faded all at once, an unlikely hero, a Pyge named Bernest Longtrout caught the attention of the Overlord as the Pyge rushed him with a dagger, yet it did not matter as the Pyge was punted away. The distraction was short-lived but enough as a Human named Thaddeus Colthar came into the fray, felling Urk'rell at the end of a duel. Einar carried Eriksson's body to Elder's Keep, hoping to save him. But the damage had already set in and Eriksson was dead. Einar took Eriksson's body back with him to Yoxheim, where they sent his body off down the river in the boat, burning it along the way. The Waning Years As the days went by Einar continued as a soldier and warrior, fighting from battle after battle. But none felt the same, they never could. Elder's Keep was the perfect battle and that would never change. In 15 B.D. when the fighting had finally stopped Einar rested. The days of war had long passed him he thought, but he was renowned still and he could not refuse the call. Jarl Halstein summoned Einar, and raised him as his Huscarl. Ever since Einar has served at the luxury of the Jarl, at a far quieter life in Grufsgard. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Varl Category:Warriors Category:Coalition of Man members